Fkin Perfect
by LiddieX
Summary: Bella is feeling worthless. Jasper want's to apologize and Eddie is being a dick. What happens when Jasper finds her crying in her room?
1. Fucking Perfect

"I'm sorry Bella! I lied! I love you Bella. How many times do I have to apologize?" Edward was getting frustrated. Bella was being unreasonable. He'd left for her safety, why was she not getting that?

"Sorry isn't good enough Edward. You left me in the middle of the forest! I think I have a right to not trust you! I love you too but I can't trust you right now, okay? Just leave, please!" Bella was sobbing, why couldn't he see? He'd made her feel worthless. How could he expect to just go back to the way things were before he'd ripped her heart out of her chest?

She felt the breeze as he disappeared out of her window. Pain ripped through her chest. She felt worthless.

"Bella?" Said a voice she definitely didn't expect to hear. Jasper.

"Jasper." She rasped. "Sorry." She hated for anyone to see her so messed up. She felt weak.

"Shh Bella. It's okay. Can I help you?" He asked. She looked so broken, he hated it. He was the cause of all this, and he hated himself for it. She nodded, unable to speak through her pain.

A wave of calm spread through her. She nodded gratefully.

"I'll be back, please don't go…" He nodded, sending waves of understanding.

She spent a few minutes staring at her tear-streaked face. She hated being so weak. It disgusted her. She'd been strong her whole life, and she let a boy ruin her. Love does that I guess, she thought. She grabbed a drink from the fridge, a beer. Charlie wouldn't notice.

She took her time making her way back to her bedroom. When she did, she sighed in relief. He was still there, in the exact same place she'd left him.

"You can sit down Jasper, I don't bite." She joked half-heartedly. He grinned a little before his face reverted back to its normal stoic expression.

"I'm sorry for intruding Bella, I just needed to get something off my chest." He paused, looking for her reaction. She panicked, scared all of a sudden. Had he come to tell her to stay away from his family? She didn't think she could bear that.

He misread her reaction, thinking that she was scared of him.

"I won't hurt you Bella. I came to apologize." She looked at him confused for a second.

"What for Jasper? Everything was my fault. I messed up your life, you all had to move because of me." she stated miserably.

"No! It's not your fault! I'm the one who lost control! I could have killed you, Bella! I was so close to killing you and the thought that I almost did haunts me. Please forgive me!" Jasper looked close to tears, and Bella felt horrible. How could he blame this on himself?

"No Jasper, I won't forgive you. There's nothing to forgive. You are an empath, I cut my finger in a room with several other vampires, and I'm the singer of one of them, how could that be your fault? I'm surprised that you have resisted the call of human blood as well as you have. You live with six other vampires who have the same bloodlust as you do, you feel their lust on top of your own, how could I blame you for giving in to your instinct to feed? You're amazing Jasper"

He looked at her stunned. How could she have such faith in him? Maybe what she said was true, but he'd done so many terrible things, he was a monster, yet she could call him amazing. She meant it too, he could feel it in her emotions.

He couldn't resist pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're fucking perfect Bella." He felt her disagreement. She was drowning in a pit of worthlessness.

"He left me. How could I be perfect? I'm nothing compared to all of you. You're all perfect, I'm just a stupid little human that gets in the way of you all."

"You are Bella. I've already told you that you're worth it. Don't you ever feel like you're nothing! You mean everything to this family. You're my little sister. Edward doesn't know what he gave up when he left you. I can still feel that pain. Baby Bells, I love you. So does Esme, Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward. We're family now, and I'm not ever letting you go. I will prove to you that you are our everything. I love you lil bit."

"I love you too my brother. Thank you."

"No, thank you lil bit. You are the first person to make a connection between my gift and lack of control. I owe you so much."

He stayed with her, not saying anything, just holding her as she fell asleep.

"How could we ever deserve you Lil Bit?" He asked silently. He knew then that no matter what, he'd fight to keep her by his side. His Lil Bit, his baby sister, for eternity.


	2. Sequel Coming!

Hey anybody who wanted me to do a sequel, it's coming! I've only come up with a draft so far but it will be edited and uploaded within the next few days. I'll edit this authors note when it's uploaded with whatever i decide to name it. Love you xx Lizzie


End file.
